The General
"The General" is the fourth episode of season 1. It first aired November 19th, 2010 in the US. The mysterious Pound Puppy General arrives at the shelter with a daunting task for Lucky and the gang. Plot At Shelter 17, Cookie and Niblet are playing a game of tug of war as Squirt, Lucky, Strudel and the other pups look on, and Cookie ends up winning the game. Just then, Mutt tells Lucky that a messenger from Pound Puppies headquarters has arrived. The messenger tells Lucky and the gang that the legendary Pound Puppy General is coming to the pound with an important mission. With the pup clean up their tunnels for the General's arrival, they also listen in on a conversation the Mayor is having with McLeish in his office; according to the records, McLeish has not gotten any dogs adopted from the Shelter, and the Mayor tells him that unless he gets half of the dogs adopted by the end of the week, McLeish will be fired. But before Lucky and the gang can worry about this, they go to the alley to meet up with the General. To their surprise, the legendary General is actually a female poodle named Dolly, and the mission she has for them is to get 67 puppies adopted. Lucky isn't quite sure how they can get 67 puppies adopted without the humans noticing. Meanwhile, above ground, McLeish and Olaf are planning a puppy adoption fair they can save their jobs. This gives Lucky an idea; they will use the adoption fair to get all 67 puppies adopted in one day, by making it look like the same puppy was getting adopted 67 times, every time one of the brown puppies gets adopted, they will use a machine underground to launch another puppy in the previous one's place, until all 67 pups get adopted. Strudel will build the machine, Cookie will be in charge of making sure the assembly line of dogs runs smoothy, and Lucky will make-up all of the puppies so they look identical, and train them to behave during the mission. While they are working, Cookie notices how Dolly seems to be using her looks and charm to manipulate all the other dogs to get things done, and Cookie gets fed up with Dolly. That evening, Dolly has a private talk with Cookie, and Cookie admits that part of why she is so upset is because she has feelings for Lucky and wishes that he would notice her femininity once in a while. Dolly then gets a idea that could help. The next day, the adoption fair is held, and Lucky and the others are shocked to see that Cookie's looks and mannerisms are similar to Dolly's. Cookie assures Lucky that she can still do her job. Like Dolly, Cookie attempts to use feminine charm to get the others to work for her. The mission goes well for a while, the brown puppies get adopted (with Olaf unsure of where all these puppies are coming from) but without Cookie's fast orders and guidance, Lucky and the gang have a hard time keeping up with all the adopters. Dolly sees all the chaos happening and admits to Cookie that she was wrong, she should just act like her tough self. Cookie agrees, and gets the operation back in order. With everything back on track, they soon finish getting all of the puppies adopted, and the Major calls McLeish to tell him that his job is safe. Downstairs, the pups celebrate a job well done, and Lucky apologizes to Cookie for not noticing her female side before. In the alley, Cookie and Dolly say goodbye to each other. Dolly admits that Cookie was fine the way she was, and that she didn't need to change. As a parting gift, Dolly gives Cookie a pink bow that Cookie wears from that moment on. Cast Starring the Voices of *Eric McCormack - Lucky *René Auberjonois - McLeish *Yvette Nicole Brown - Cookie *John DiMaggio - Niblet *Michael Rapaport - Squirt *Alanna Ubach - Strudel *M. Emmet Walsh - Olaf Guest Starring the Voices of *Dabney Coleman - Mayor *E.G. Daily - Dolly *Kevin Michael Richardson - Saint Bernard Quotes Dolly: You know what I think, Cookie? This isn't about all the guys. I think its about one guy in particular. Cookie: I don't know what you're talking about. Dolly: You don't, huh? Well, I wonder if you'd be this upset if you didn't see Lucky acting a little goofy, too. Cookie: What?! That's the most... Yeah, all right. I admit it. Trivia *This episode is included on the Pound Puppies: Puppy Love DVD. Continuity *Cookie gains her bow from Dolly in this episode; previous episodes showed her without a bow. Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes